


Longing

by nursal1060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Age Difference, Amortentia, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Childhood Memories, Cold, Crying, Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Midnight writing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, One-Sided Attraction, Past Lily/Snape - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Sad Snape, Secret Crush, Sleepiness, Sleeping Harry, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, painful memories, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Snape watches Harry sleep and comes to understand how he really feels about the Boy Who Lived.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNDERAGE NON-SEXUAL SNARRY! Also, kinda non-con because Harry is asleep.   
> I tried to explore Snape in a way that would build upon his feelings for Lily, and therefore Harry, for later in the series. I wanted to write Snarry with angst, and not a lot of smut (because its late at night and I'm not in a smut-writing mood). This short fic came from that.
> 
> Please pardon my mistakes, I wrote this rather quickly!  
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated! <3

Snape watched the silhouette of the student, rather, the child, sleeping before him. His eyes, typically full of resentment and hatred for this student, were warmer and filled with memory. He sat at the foot of Gryffindor’s bed, watching the sleeping boy’s chest rise and fall. The snow bustled outside the chamber window, allowing the young teenager to sleep to the gentle rhythm. 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One...the child of Lily and James Potter. It always made Snape’s skin run a bit cold to think of Harry as the offspring of his childhood crush and his Hogwart’s bully. In matters of appearance, Harry looked exceptionally close to James. He had short brown hair, he had a similar stature, and wore frames that looked very much like the snarky Gryffindor bully. But he also had Lily’s eyes, mind,morals, and her smile. Dear god...her smile was all it took to make Snape melt just a little bit, and Harry definitely had that.

Snape watched Harry toss in his sleep, getting comfortable on the bed as he shivered from the winter breeze. Snape sighed slightly. Like Lily, Harry was quick to get cold. Snape stood and approached around Harry’s bedside, trying not to make his presence obvious. The boy was deeply asleep, and didn't stir in the slightest. Harry breathed as normal and almost began to snore as he got comfortable. His arm was crooked outside the covers. 

Snape brushed his small fingers over Harry’s hand. He could barely feel a hint of callouses growing on the boy’s fingertips. Clearly, being the Gryffindor’s Seeker was wearing on his tender palms and fingers. Snape took the boy’s hand in his own, warming it, but also feeling it. Warm, gentle, yet powerful and assertive. Snape began to cradle the boy’s hands. They weren’t Lily’s. They weren’t James’. 

This was Harry’s hand, and Snape had to remind himself that. Regardless of who his parents were, Harry grew up without them and became his own person. And that translated into Snape’s feelings. He’d originally been cold to the boy because of his parentage, but he’d come to see him differently after watching him blossom within the first few months of his journey as a wizard. 

Snape had felt himself developing...unprofessional feelings for Harry. He saw him as fondly as he saw Lily, and he knew how inappropriate that could be seen as. Snape didn’t love him just because he was Lily’s son, he loved Harry for being Harry. Snape loved Harry’s almost arrogant personality, his vast talent, and his ability to forgive, no matter how often he’d been hurt. 

Harry grunted in his sleep, moving again, laying flat on his back as he fell back into a blissful sleep. He’d turned his face towards Snape, and Snape felt a shock run through him. It felt like he was almost under a spell as he looked over the teenager’s soft face. Harry’s young, innocent face, and most of all, his plump, soft lips. Snape gazed at them for a moment. They were light pink and slightly open as Harry slept, now snoring. 

Snape knew that he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t cross the line by falling in love with a student, one who happened to be the child of his crush no less. He felt like he was under the influence of amortentia, but he wanted Harry. In this moment, he wanted Harry Potter. Slowly unwrapping his fingers from Harry’s, Snape snaked his hands upwards the sleeping boy’s chest and under his chin. Snape tilted his head up and listened to him exhale softly at the sudden movement. 

Snape whispered a sleeping spell and touched Harry’s forehead with his wand. The boy would be in a deep slumber for as long as Snape wished, and Snape smiled at the prospect. He cupped Harry’s cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss the teenager on the lips. It was full of need, and Snape almost felt like a teenager again from how intense it was. He hadn’t kissed anyone in ages, and it was strange that a sleeping Harry Potter was what it took to satisfy him.

Snape pulled back and lifted the boy into his arms. He began to cry a little as he held him in his arms. Part of him wanted to see Harry as just an extension of Lily, but he knew that she was never going to come back. In the meanwhile, he had Harry. He vowed then, pressing his forehead to the sleeping brunette, that he would always protect him from the shadows of Slytherin. He would do it not for Lily, but for Harry.

Harry was the one he loved now. Snape was feeling a little more hopeful as he tucked the boy back into his bed with another kiss. He slowly rose to his feet and exited the room, but not before summoning another blanket for him using magic.


End file.
